


you made me feel again

by onlyblueskiesfor_you



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Mentioned Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Non-Graphic Smut, but they heal:(, just very light and classy lol, that's as far as i can think of, tho i should mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyblueskiesfor_you/pseuds/onlyblueskiesfor_you
Summary: ‘’You always make me feel soalive, Nicolo. Always so good for me. Always there for me’’
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	you made me feel again

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle: Blue Blood by LAUREL
> 
> \----
> 
> This is my first attempt of smutty-ish content so... please be nice to me T.T

It was pouring rain outside; the soft clattering of the raindrops hit the window above their heads getting louder as the storm increased. Thankfully, the room they were in was still warm even though the fire died down long ago in the fireplace. The few candles scattered around the nightstands coated the space in a pleasantly dim gold.

Joe and Nicky were sleeping peacefully in a large queen’s bed, underneath two or three blankets after Nicky dramatically complained he could die from the cold. That led Joe to sigh fondly and arrange the bed as comfortably as possible for them both, mostly Nicky. 

So there they now.

The group arrived late at the safe house and soon the exhaustion won them all over. As always, Joe and Nicky took the biggest room with the large bed on the second floor, Booker took the small room with a twin bed on the first floor as well as Andy, who simply eyed the couch in the living room and dropped herself in it. The small cottage fell into an utter silence shortly after. But soon the calm of the night will cease to exist when Joe stirred sleepily, embracing Nicky’s waist tighter. 

A hitch in his breath. 

An increase in his heartbeat. 

The gloomy webs of a nightmare emerging from the in-depths of his in conscience, overcasting his mind with flashes and blurry images. His fingers gripped tighter around fabric, around someone. His heart was beating on his throat and the pit of his stomach ached. Almost as if he was detached from his body, fighting to remain in it but unable to do so. And the air wasn’t enough. Oh no, _he was drowning_. It was filling his lungs and he couldn’t escape. 

_‘’Joe?’’_

A voice. It was distant and muffled, like coming from underwater, but it was there, somewhere and he wanted to reach it; after all, it was calling out his name. 

_‘’Yusuf, my love?’’_

This time it came more clearly and he opened his mouth to answer though no sound came out from it. 

_‘’Yusuf, listen to me, listen to my voice. you don’t have to do anything but to listen’’_ he liked that, and his mind eased slightly too, _‘’Wake up, Joe, wake up’’._

Finally, the air reached his lungs and he woke up gasping for air. Gasping for dear life.

Nicky sighed relieved, his hands cupping Joe’s face, ‘’Thank _God_ , Joe. You weren’t breathing, I‘ve been trying to wake you up for fifteen minutes’’.

Joe’s hands immediately curled around Nicky’s upper arms and frowned, ‘’Fifteen minutes?’’ his eyes scanned Nicky’s, which were dilated and slightly red from his previous sleep, ‘’It felt like… only a few seconds’’

‘’Believe me, they weren’t’’ huffed Nicky. There wasn’t a heated tone behind his words. Only a worried one.

‘’Sorry’’

The man, who was still carding his face on top of him, shook his head softly and smiled back at him. _There was no need for an apology,_ could Joe hear Nicky’s reassurance in the back of his mind.

‘’You want me to make you some tea?’’ Nicky finally let his face go, leaving him a bit disappointed to be deprived of the warmth of those hands. Though the rest of his body was perfectly covered not only by the blankets but of Nicky’s body. His body was beginning to react to the stimuli and closeness of it all.

One of his hands uncurled from Nicky’s upper arm and he let it rest over the other man’s naked hip, ‘’I don’t need tea right now’’ he answered and Nicky chuckled softly, ‘’I’m perfectly fine with you here’’

The icy, suffocating ache on his chest melted away completely under the hungry gaze his husband was giving him. Joe was glad he could no longer remember the times were his nightmares ripped him away from his sleep, only to wake up alone. Those were terrible, dreadful times. For both of them. Now and for the rest of his eternity, he’ll have _him_ , solely him and vice versa.

When Nicky leaned forward to lightly peck his lips, another switch flicked up, sending a velvety-like shiver through his spine.

‘’Book and Andy will kill us if we make much noise’’ whispered Nicky over his lips, though he contradicted his own statement by starting to kiss, lick, bite any bit of skin he could scope in his position.

Joe smiled at the ceiling, then gripped Nicky’s hip tightly and slammed the other man onto his back. Nicky landed with a surprised huff but soon grinned lazily at him, scratching and relaxing his naked limbs underneath him. _Fuck_. 

‘’It wouldn’t be the first time they killed us for it, right?’’ remarked Joe sulkily, dropping his voice an octave lower. 

An evident shiver ran through Nicky, darkening his eyes until only a thin green circle was visible around the dilated pupils; his own eyes probably mirroring them as well. The room was poorly lit by the candles but it was enough to appreciate Nicky’s face and body, a delicate golden glow caressing his skin. 

The kiss was met halfway with an intensity that left Joe’s mind blurry from desire. The trembling, _maddening_ , delirious feeling of closeness was unbearable and he wanted more. He just couldn't help himself. He, they, needed it. The hunger rising and expanding through every nerve and inch of their bodies like warm honey. And he craved it more than breathing. His skin felt sensitive under Nicky’s exploring fingertips, flashing white sparks behind his closed eyelids; on touch here and there, gripping him tighter, harder; nails ranking across his shoulder blades leaving, for the feel of it, long red marks that only resulted in working Joe up more.

Nicky started to kiss and nip at his neck while Joe’s right hand roomed lower and lower eager to touch the other man in the place where Joe and _only_ Joe was allowed to. Possessiveness tightened and twisted his chest, a breathless moan emerging from his lips at the thought that no other person had known Nicolo the same way he did, so intimate and privately; it simply drove him insane. 

‘’Look at me’’ begged Nicky with a low groan. As soon as he did, Nicky lifted his eyebrows and bit his lip. Before Joe could grab around what was happening, he ended up on his back with Nicky settling himself up on his lap, the direct contact of their groins shooting sparks all over his system, leaving Joe breathless. And in that position... who was he to deny such a lovely request.

And what a sight to behold that was. Wildness impersonated. Nicky’s eyes were blown, as dark as the ocean at night; sweat glistening his golden like skin and lips slightly bruised and swollen as a result of their previous make out. But sweet universe and God itself, those _eyes_. Almost as if an arsonist inhabited inside his chest igniting his fervently, in love heart, flaming up the blood on his veins, all that with just one simple stare directed at him. How could he resist? How could he survive if not in the arms of his beloved, feeling him everywhere, needing him to keep him sane. 

‘’Sei cosí bello, amore mio’’, hummed Joe, sliding his hands from Nicky’s thighs to his narrow waist, squeezing and feeling the warmth radiating from the other man’s skin. A soft groan escaped from Nicky’s lips at the action and his hips buckled forward; grinding their members together. 

The cold of the autumn night slowly died down inside the room as Nicky and Joe felt each other more and more, a light red cloud enveloping them and blinding them from all their other senses. Nicky had his head thrown back, neck and chest exposed and flushed, gaps coming out of him from Joe’s ministrations; he had them both grabbed in one hand slowly setting up a pace. There was no rush, just a deep sense of reassurance that they were there in that bed, together and alive. _Together_. 

‘’Yusuf-, I-’’ Nicky’s breath hitched and looked down at him pleading.

Joe lifted himself up in a sitting position with Nicky still on his lap, who quickly circled his arms around his neck, leaving no space between them. His hand however increased the pace.

‘’You always make me feel so _alive_ , Nicolo’’ the air between them mingled into one single breath, ‘’Always so good for me. Always there for me’’

‘’Yusuf-’’

‘’We’re right there’’ he stared back at a pair of glazed greenish eyes and then down at his lover’s neck, so flushed and tempting. When the twist in his lower stomach, the pulse in his groin and a particularly loud moan from Nicky indicated to him that their moment was close, his first instinct was to bury his face in the crook of the other man. Nicky carded his fingers through his untamed curls, enticing him to mark him there.

‘’Shit, Nicolo’’ he inhaled sharply when he felt the other man tugged rather roughly at his hair, shooting another wave of hot electric shiver down his member. He was close, and Nicky as well. 

‘’I need it, Yusuf. Now’’ demanded the other man in broken pleas.

And he couldn’t hold back any longer either.

‘’Do it, my love, show me how you come undone for me’’.

It was all it needed. Nicky came in a silent scream, his eyes rolled back and head lolling from one side to the other. The sight of him completely out of himself and deliciously sated was the ultimate push for his own release.

One second. Two and then ten passed when he felt Nicky shift slightly above him.

‘’Joe, damn it, you bite me quite hard this time’’ chuckled Nicky softly.

The fog was wearing out at a glacial pace but soon he realized his mouth was still on Nicky’s neck, apparently he sunk his teeth in the soft flesh in the heat of the moment, which was already healing. A brief disappointment bolted to his chest though was soon forgotten by Nicky’s fingertips massaging his scalp. He hummed quietly and wrapped his arms around the other man’s waist tightly. 

‘’Feeling better?’’ asked Nicky after a while.

Joe moved his head to be face to face with him, ‘’Yes, I am’’ a clear sign of relief shown in Nicky’s face, ‘’You always make the ghosts vanish away from my dreams’’.

A tiny smirk formed at the corner of his mouth, ‘’I’m glad to hear that’’, but a concerned frown overshadowed his brow. Tentatively, he brought one of his hands to Joe’s face, caressing his cheek, ‘’I love you, Yusuf. Always remember that’’

The dreams. The dreams of losing him were becoming more vivid each passing year and of course Nicky was beginning to suspect about these dreadful nightmares keeping him up all night. But he knew deep down that once their ultimate moment comes around, they would leave this mundane land together.

‘’I know’’ he answered back, kissing those sweet crimson lips, ‘’I love you too’’.

Knowing that was as far as that conversation would go, Nicky finally slid away from Joe’s lap to lay on his side of the bed bringing the other man with him. They would worry about their mess in the morning. For now, they crave closeness and to give in to the wonderful, delightful feeling of pure love for each other. Outside, the soft clattering of the raindrops lulling them back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hey cuties, I'm back!! well at least with this tiny thing that i had on my drafts for months. its been a long time since a posted something here but i do hope you guys enjoyed this one :)
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcomed! and you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewilddreamerrr) too!
> 
> -Juls


End file.
